


baby, remember my name

by clio



Series: winner drabbles [4]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio/pseuds/clio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo is a successful, reluctant model. Seunghoon is his ambitious agent. Can they withstand the price of fame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, remember my name

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I don't know why I'm so terrible to Seunghoon. Unbeta'd, but you can blame my beta, R, for this. Comments are always appreciated!

Jinwoo purses his lips as another layer of gloss is meticulously added, giving him the perfect pout, he’s been told, while another cloud of hair spray is settles onto his respectable dirty blond hair—the perfect shade between try-hard bottle blond and ditzy beach blond.

He’s been told.

Someone pulls at his belt, fastening it a fraction too tight and he looses his breath. He can feel it cut into his skin and settle uncomfortably around his hips. But even that is just a momentarily distraction. Jinwoo’s eyes drift back to a tall figure across the room, ignoring yet another comment about how much weight he’s gained, before his chin is gripped and pulled to face the makeup artist, who sighs at his lack of focus and smudges the eyeliner on his lower lash line.

He tries to ignore the ringing sound of laughter coming from a particular someone in the far corner of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

Later, after he’s been squeezed into all of his outfits and walked up an down the runway with enough charm and personality to withstand even the harshest critics, Jinwoo smiles as he takes one last turn under the lights and cameras, waving to the applauding masses who adore him. He can almost see the headlines in following day’s fashion blogs.

But no matter how many eyes are on him—appraising, hungry, admiring—there is one face that Jinwoo can never seem to find in the crowd.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At half past midnight, Jinwoo sits in his apartment, drinking red wine picked from that evening’s gift bag. Gone are the layers of makeup, the expensive high-fashion clothing, the coiffed hair. He sits curled up in a pair of threadbare sweatpants and an old college t-shirt that he refuses to get rid of, no matter how much Seunghoon complains about them.

Vestiges of a former life.

He taps his fingers along the rim of his glass, and sits in silence before glancing at the clock on the wall. He gulps down the rest of his wine before pouring himself another.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Seunghoon finally shows up, another half hour has passed, and Jinwoo is well past being tipsy. His eyes are glassy and wide, this pale skin flushed, and he nearly pounces on Seunghoon the moment he steps in the living room.

“You’re late,” Jinwoo whines, wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

“You’re drunk,” comes the reply.

“It helps me relax.” Jinwoo doesn’t mention that he was worried Seunghoon might not show.

“Are you still having problems sleeping?” Seunghoon asks, trying to pry Jinwoo’s arms off of him. “Did you try taking the pills I gave you?”

Jinwoo shakes his head. “I don’t want them. They make me feel weird.”

Seunghoon tsks. “I’ll tell Kush to find you something else.” Jinwoo shrugs, angling his face up for a kiss. His cock is already half hard and heavy in his pants, and he just wants Seunghoon to touch him already. He reaches up on his toes, but Seunghoon turns away and Jinwoo leaves a wet trail across his cheek.

“Enough of that." Seunghoon’s voice is gruff and insistent as he tries to maneuver Jinwoo into the bedroom. "I just came to get you to bed."

Jinwoo's head snaps up. "Where are you going?"

"I promised I would drop by—"

"It's 1am. Just stay," Jinwoo argues.

"I told you, this is important. I promise I won't stay long."

Feeling the sting of embarrassment and rejection, Jinwoo brushes Seunghoon’s arms off his shoulders before dragging him down for a bruising kiss. Frustrated and hurt, he plunges into Seunghoon’s mouth and lets out a needy whine, his grip knuckle-white on his collar. Jinwoo bites down hard on Seunghoon’s lip, wanting to draw out a reaction, wanting to force a response—something to save him from this sloppy one-sided act of desperation.

Seunghoon lets out a strangled noise—somewhere between a yelp of pain and a groan of desire—and Jinwoo smiles against his lips. Finally, Seunghoon’s hands land on his waist as he returns the kiss, full of anger and seeking to punish as he pushes Jinwoo onto the couch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He fucks Jinwoo hard and unforgiving against the cushions. Tears pool at the corners of Jinwoo’s eyes and it _burns_ but he grits his teeth and raises his ass higher, welcoming each brutal thrust and relishing in the feeling of Seunghoon draped along his back.

Afterwards, Seunghoon does up his pants and walks to the balcony to smoke a cigarette, leaving Jinwoo to crawl off the couch and wobble on sore legs to the bathroom. Gingerly, he takes his own erection in his hand to finish himself off, biting down on the palm of his wrist, before cleaning himself of the come sliding down his legs.

 

 

 

 

When he steps out of his bathroom, Seunghoon is gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It didn’t used to be fast fucks after fashion shows.

Before Jinwoo dropped out of college to pursue modeling as a profession  
Before he graced the covers of every commercial and high-fashion magazine  
Before he modeled to exclusive designers in New York, Paris, Tokyo, and Milan  
Before Jinwoo became the face that everyone wanted

 

There had been tender kisses  
Soft caresses  
There was laughter and adoring gazes  
There had been happiness

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was entirely a stroke of fortune that Jinwoo had spotted the ad posted on the job board while on his way to class.

**Wanted: Male models**

As a third year engineering student paying for school through a combination of scholarships and loans, Jinwoo could stand to earn a few extra bucks. Especially since his part-time job working at the convenience store near his shitty apartment wasn’t exactly high paying. He had lingered in front of the ad, hesitating and blushing, before he pulled it down and stuffed it in his pocket.

It paid well and it was a one-time thing. While he hadn’t given much thought about his looks, Jinwoo knew people found him attractive. He knew something about the combination of his features made people like him, desire him, and he was banking on that to help him earn some extra money to help him get through the month.

When he showed up for the casting of the university fashion show, he had felt nervous and out of place, having no experience and nothing to say for himself but a decent face. Truth be told, he almost walked right out of the room, and he would have, except someone standing in the doorway blocked his way.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” The tall boy asked. His eyes were kind and his voice gentle, and Jinwoo felt something quicken in his chest. “I hope not.”

“I-I was thinking about it,” he stuttered.

“What’s your name?”

“Uh, Jinwoo.”

“I’m Seunghoon, and I think you should stay,” the charming tall boy said with a smile. “Between you and me, I think you have just the look we’re going for. I hope you’ll reconsider leaving.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinwoo reconsidered. He stayed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seunghoon helped him with his walk, with his poses, coached him through how to work with the lighting to make sure he showed off his best features. Seunghoon helped build Jinwoo’s confidence until he felt like he could actually do this modeling thing with Seunghoon by his side.

Except nothing could account for his nerves the day of the actual fashion show. Jinwoo had felt nauseous and light-headed, and he kept sweating through his makeup, much to the irritation of the amateur make-up artist. Seunghoon kept trying to calm him down, massaged his shoulders and gave him pep talk after pep talk.

Jinwoo was just about ready to call the whole thing off when Seunghoon grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a remote corner between two white tents that acted as changing stations.

“Seunghoon, what are—”

Jinwoo was silenced by a gentle kiss. He was surprised, but he didn’t resist because he had wanted this. Had wanted this from the moment he first laid eyes on Lee Seunghoon. He moaned when he felt Seunghoon stroke him through his pants, and before he knew it, Seunghoon was on his knees and taking him in his mouth.

All thought left him as he gave into temptation and lust, and Jinwoo swore he had never come so hard in his life.

It left him breathless and weak, and he would have collapsed had it not been for Seunghoon’s arms secured around his waist. “To take the edge off,” he had grinned, and Jinwoo could only nod mindlessly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By all accounts, he had done very well for his very first fashion show as a model. Before the night was over, several up-and-coming designers had expressed interest in him, and Seunghoon was right there at his side, holding his hand.

They celebrated that night with a bottle of cheap champagne swiped from the convenience store downstairs, and when Seunghoon finally slid into him, warm breath fanning over his collarbones, Jinwoo couldn’t remember a more perfect night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been Seunghoon’s idea to drop out of school. Jinwoo hadn’t liked the idea at first—he was so close to finishing his degree, and the whole modeling thing was meant to be temporary while he was putting himself through school. After he graduated he planned on getting a normal job, maybe work for the city engineering department.

But the more shows Jinwoo did, the more in demand he became. He had already quit his part-time job, dedicating all his time outside of class to modeling. It wasn’t enough, Seunghoon had insisted. Jinwoo had a real chance. A chance to be something big, but he had to be committed.

“Don’t worry,” Seunghoon whispered as he sucked on the spot just behind Jinwoo’s ear. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Jinwoo did. He dropped out of college before the end of the semester.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From there, Jinwoo’s star seemed to rise, knowing no boundaries. Bigger deals came through, well-known designers were name dropped, exclusive contracts were signed. In five years, Jinwoo stopped being known as _Kim Jinwoo_ , and went simply by _Jinwoo_.

Seunghoon had been busy too. As his agent, Seunghoon managed all of Jinwoo’s work and coordinated all his events, and the more popular Jinwoo became the more Seunghoon’s phone rang. He was always looking to take on new talent, always trying to get the biggest and best contracts, always trying to swindle the best deals.

That’s when their fights began.

Insecure, jealous, and mad with loneliness, Jinwoo lashed out at Seunghoon—screamed and demanded and cried when Seunghoon got fed up enough to leave and spend the night elsewhere. Seunghoon, who offered countless reassurances that he was still the same person he had always been. That he was working this hard for _him_. For Jinwoo and his career.

But Jinwoo wasn’t a fool.

He knew the rumors. He had seen the way Seunghoon had looked at other models. He knew that while he was hopelessly in love, it had been a long time since he believed Seunghoon when he spoke those words. Jinwoo began to wonder if Seunghoon had ever said those words to him and meant them.

Jinwoo had taken it for granted that they were commited to each other.

What could he do now? Where could he turn? He had given up everything to be with Seunghoon—to pursue his dreams. Without Seunghoon, what did he have left?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After finding himself once again alone in his apartment, and still smarting from Seunghoon's harsh ~~lovemaking~~ fucking, Jinwoo forgoes the stemware and drinks straight from the bottle itself, finishing off the last of the red wine before stumbling into his room and collapsing onto his bed.

He feels used and cheap, and still so hopelessly in love.

 

 

 

 

 

Much later, Jinwoo wakes to find that Seunghoon has returned to him—smelling of smoke and alcohol and someone else’s cologne—but he’s here, sitting next to him on Jinwoo’s bed.

Seunghoon’s hands are gentle on his face.

“What did you dream about?” he whispers, and in the darkness of his room, Jinwoo thinks there is something like concern shining in Seunghoon’s eyes. “You were crying in your sleep.”

Jinwoo whimpers, leaning into his touch and Seunghoon wipes the tears from his face. He shakes his head and instead pulls Seunghoon’s arms around him. Seunghoon kicks off his shoes and curls around Jinwoo’s body, pulling the covers securely around them.

They drift off to sleep.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at my [livejournal](http://clio323.livejournal.com/30566.html)


End file.
